User talk:Juze/Archive 1
Hi, welcome to Kongregate Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Achievement Addicts Anonymous page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eulalia459678 (talk) 09:50, March 19, 2009 Re: Hello! Hi there. That's not me doing the welcoming, that's a new script Wikia's put into effect. You can see how to turn it off here, and you can add questions and comments here.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 13:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Script I think i disabled it, can you check for me? EsIeX3 05:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Sysops You seem trustworthy and reliable and you've been with us long enough, so yeah I gave it to you. EsIeX3 14:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Congrats Hey there. Congratulations on becoming a Sysop. I was wondering though, if you could delete a whole bunch of my photo uploads. Just the pictures that aren't being used please. Thanks. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 16:34, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Okay. I don't care all that much, so you don't have to. Thanks. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 20:45, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Hello! Errrr. Sorry about that. I'm kind of new to this whole thing, so yeah. It won't happen again. I feel really stupid now. Didn't mean to cause any problems. Have a good day. Em_ilyisrawr Fancy Adventurers Uhm. I really don't understand why I was banned from editing for an hour on the site here. I am not rude or intimidating to users...the things you to took out of the page that I edited ("Regulars" on the Fancy Adventurers page), are all jokes that we have in our Kong chatroom and the SPECIFIC user you edited: chunky_monkey, told me to put those things by his name via MSN last night, not but 10 minutes before you deleted them. I can provide textual evidence, if you so inquire. I'm a bit upset that we can't even edit our page to be fun for us because it appears to be "rude". That's how we are in our chatroom. It's tough love. Anyways, I'd like to know exactly what IS acceptable, since apparently we don't fit that mould at all. Have a good day. ----Em ilyisrawr 04:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Edit: And I just went to add another regular user to the list and found it to be a protected article. I'm sorry, but what exactly is so wrong with what we put there? I'm not trying to be rude, I'm just offended that we're not even allowed to edit the thing to make it better now. PS--I clicked the "Minor edit" checkbox for this edit. Aren't you proud of me? ----Em ilyisrawr 04:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Juze, thanks much for the ToC and adding us in the chat room category, I was wondering how I could add Cookie Kingdom to the category :) IAmTheCandyman 09:30, 20 April 2009 (UTC)IAmTheCandyman (mod and CK wiki representative) Mods I was thinking, maybe we should make a list of all the moderators on the site. We might already have one, but I don't think the wikia does. So what's your opinion on this idea? Xlauraluxuriousx 20:41, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Okay. I don't know exactly... how to start it, like how to create a page. Xlauraluxuriousx 20:10, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Okay. I think Joshhh's is the only one where it isn't his username though. Xlauraluxuriousx 21:09, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Kongai Categories and style. Not quite sure on which articles should have which categories attached. Do you want _every_ page that has something to do with kongai given the category:kongai? What about ones that fall into sub-categories of category:kongai, e.g. category:kongai buffs? Do you want those topics to have kongai and kongai buffs categories? It's a shame we don't have a more detailed editing//style guide - I'm rather new to this whole wiki editing business so any feedback would be appreciated. Coreno 10:31, 21 April 2009 (UTC) : Hey a man's gotta eat! I'm rather impulsive instead of being methodical, so I'll get there when I get there. : I think what I'll work on for now is adding all mechanics. That way when I go over all the characters/moves/items and updated them with 1.9 and style them properly, I can add all the links without having to keep going back and editing them. : Also if I do the niggly bits, it lets others just put the links in without worrying there isn't a page for it. : Coreno 12:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :: Is there any way to mark a short page as a disambiguation page? e.g. Ninja-Port so it isn't classified as a short page? :: Also, perhaps you should write the Help Wanted page so it displays in the Help Wanted widget for topics you'd like to be written. :: I'm not interested in non-kongai pages though sorry! Coreno 12:26, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Question! Hi, Juze. First off, I'd like to thank you for unlocking Fancy Adventurers. Secondly, I need to ask a question/favor. Is there any way that you can lock an article from being edited except for like, one main person? People from our Kongchatroom are coming onto our Wiki page and making all kinds of ridiculous edits and completely ruining all of my hard work, and are insulting others. Obviously, it's too difficult for some of them to be mature about it. But I still want to be able to add members to the "Regulars" section that want to be added. Is there any way to do this? We're having some major conflicts...one person even deleted the entire article out of spite. Please get back to me ASAP. Thank you. Em ilyisrawr 21:17, 10 May 2009 (UTC) HELP ME BRUTHA JUZE Juze, issues in Chatmasters. There's a spammer afoot, defiling the ranks of MossyStump's profile and the Chatmasters Page. IP block, por favor? 97.90.232.241. Wisconsin, if you're interested. Those folks have too much cheese than they know what to deal with. I think it went to his/her head. Thanks --Mattmeister 03:04, 11 May 2009 (UTC) OMG NO WAI: While this is still here, I may as well send another Chatmasters issue your way. Somebody in Davenport doesn't like the Krews of Chatmasters. 71.38.23.17‏ IP. Have fun :D--Mattmeister 21:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Also on this topic, Fancy Adventurers chat room is having some trouble. What with these whorish tendencies and such. :P--Mattmeister 00:20, 12 May 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Question! Alright, that's what I figured...seeing as how it's a Wiki site and everyone is allowed to make edits. Um, I guess you could do that "registered users" thing, but most of the bad edits are being done by registered users anyway. That's the frustrating thing. But hmmm. We'll see how it works out. Is there any way that I can send you a private message that doesn't show up here? I'd prefer not to be hated by everyone for ratting the bad kids out. Haha. Thanks. Em ilyisrawr 19:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Who cares? They get what they deserve. --Mattmeister 21:41, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Vandalism to the Fancy Adventurers page has started again. user Adhesive has been trolling the article, and user Ragdoll Knight has blanked the page several times over the history of the article. I request IP bans on these accounts, as well as locking the page. Is there any way that I could perhaps give you the article as it was originally intended to be, so that it looks the way it needs to? We're having a problem treating everyone as equals, here... Thanks. Em ilyisrawr 00:59, 12 May 2009 (UTC) I dropped him a line up top. I can generally track their IPs if necessary, but if you give Juze a certain history entry, he can permanently revert it to that until the issues end. Though it's Juze's job, and I'm just encroaching on his territory. I actually fixed an issue in FA earlier, I think. Or decided not to and let Juze deal with it :P --Mattmeister 01:02, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :D Yeah, we enjoy talking about you sir. It's fun. Hah. And you think we'd make good sysop? I think EsleX3 is afraid of me. Hahhh. Xlauraluxuriousx 11:58, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :P How many edits are there in a day? I really don't think that there are enough edits for 4+ sysops. Maybe one more, but that would cause strife amongst Laura and I. Such trouble. --Mattmeister 20:24, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Also, a couple more attacks on Chatmasters. Stuff pertaining to blacks and their stereotypical references. :D --Mattmeister 00:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Matt: Sysop or Admin? http://kongregate.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:ListUsers&group=sysop Sysop is the same thing as admin Tesfan quit... :P One of the first people I met, and I haven't seen them on Kong in forever. But Sysop is an awesome name. What's it stand for? --Mattmeister 22:41, 13 May 2009 (UTC) RE: Trolls Awww, but I enjoy destroying 25 minutes of his trolling with a few clicks. --StefanL 18:21, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Leaving new messages on the user's profile... Is this good enough? You know, sometimes I just try and I try, and all you people do is make me feel bad. I know I've done at least ONE good thing out here, so can you just get off my back? :P I don't know how to convey that prior statement was false, so don't read ahead. --Mattmeister 09:23, 18 May 2009 (UTC) lol, Juze, I was kidding. It said so up above, *points*. If I had thought I would be mischievous or engage in any resident debauchery I would have notified you :D--Mattmeister 20:30, 18 May 2009 (UTC) What on earth are you men jabbering about? Xlauraluxuriousx 21:08, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Well, we're secretly sending messages about you. By pointing up there, I have denoted the space between the two lines, accurately describing the growing rift between we sysops. Right, Juze?--Mattmeister 23:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice id Sitenotice id is supposed to be changed every time the sitenotice is changed. That way, people see the sitenotice again even if they dismissed it. Moderator List So I edited it.. again. Check and tell me if that's how you want it please. Xlauraluxuriousx 21:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Okayyy. c: I'll fix it all a bit later, when I have the time. Xlauraluxuriousx 13:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) lol It was an anonymous user, so it makes sense that I couldn't email him. --Mattmeister 14:58, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I love you I love you. --Unsigned message by Xlauraluxuriousx. Re: Main Page Edits I'm sorry, it's a really bad habit that I have to break. (But I did use the preview button for this!) :x MyDreamName 14:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Archive